


Remnants

by mooguriklaine



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooguriklaine/pseuds/mooguriklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissonant voices, timelines, and Time Lords. Thoughts at the end of time: at the point of convergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> This is the knee jerk response to a writing prompt (“Do you remember the day we left home?”) I got ages back and thought, ‘What the hell.’
> 
> References abound and are labelled accordingly for your perusal.

Do you remember the day we left home?

I remember the sounds of heartbeats, and that crushing rhythm that spills out from my head. (1)

There was a meteor shower. The night sky never looked so bright, full of those incandescent rocks hurtling across space. 

Crossroads. Multiple time events at a convergence point.

Destiny? We _laugh_ at it. You think, with all the knowledge of the universe at our feet, we’d chalk up things like these to something so primitive as destiny?

I said I wanted to see the universe, not own it.

Looking at Mount Perdition, its peak jutting upwards, tearing the red sky, that was when we realized. (2)

That sky filled with stars, passing through. We had to join them. 

The games we played, the time analogs, the silly little strings. (3)

That was annoying.

I know what eternity feels like. I hid there. (4)

We’re trapped.

We have to get out of here, Theta.

Parallel lines converge at the point of eternity.

Why, then, do we keep on meeting? Tell me.

We’re running away as fast as we can just so we can stay where we are. (5)

Listen! (6)

We’re the only two left. 

Run!

Spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you? (7)

Don’t leave me alone.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The persistent drum beat that ails The Master, as seen in ‘The Sound of Drums’, ‘The Last of The Time Lords’, and ‘The End of Time’.
> 
> (2) The Master (John Simm) recalls the magnificent mountain on their home planet in ‘The End of Time’.
> 
> (3) Call back to John Pertwee’s Doctor and Anthony Delgado’s Master; apparently, they had been at it since their Academy days. This is a fic opportunity. 
> 
> (4) The Master flees from the Time War to the end of time and the universe.
> 
> (5) The Red Queen Hypothesis: a nifty philosophy on evolution. A not-so-Doctor-Who-reference, but nonetheless emphatic to the characters’ plight.
> 
> (6) The first time The Doctor hears the drums in ‘The End of Time’. Absolutely sublime.
> 
> (7) That heartbreaking moment during ‘The Last of the Time Lords’. And this is why we can’t have nice things like having The Master as The Doctor’s companion. Unless you count ‘Shada’, but uhm. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
